You're My Reality
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: Separated by dimensions, they can only meet once every night as their planes of existence align. Both desperate to protect their sister. Both willing to slip into oblivion to do so. It's only a matter of time before someone gives in.


**Warning(s):** o3o I have no idea what's going on kinda warning  
><strong>For:<strong> CaiRai Week

OTL I'm going to be swamped and I typed this up literally as I was getting ready for bed. Since I know I won't have diddily-squat time to do this all week long. I just took all the themes and shoved them into one. XD Cause... cheating. Lol

* * *

><p>The inky blackness surrounds her as she sits on the ground. Although it's not even that. All around her is the bleak color of charcoal and it has her wishing there was more color. She closes her pale blue eyes off from the void, taking a deep breath as she calms herself. The soft waves of rose colored hair fall about her shoulders and against her alabaster skin lightly brushed by the sun.<p>

She's a stark reality against the darkness around her, a light in the darkness itself. Deep crimson, gossamer cloths wrap around her body and leave little to the imagination. Not that it bothers her. She's alone and in this place where only she can reach.

Except for one other person –_ being_.

"Lightning..." a deep, sultry voice whispers out to her.

She snaps her eyes open, masking the eager emotions brewing in her heart. She does her best to stay still and not scare away the one she's waiting for. It's been a long time since she's seen him. In fact, that last time she had they fought. If she concentrates hard enough she can still smell the sweat on their skin and hear the clash of metal clanging against metal.

"You came."

Slowly, despite wanting to quickly turn to see him, she moves her head to catch sight of those blazing purple eyes. He's her polar opposite in almost every way. And yet the very same at the same time. His long, violet hair is speckled with feathers and tribal beads. A black and purple headband wraps about his head, holding it all back – or mostly – out of his face. His body – the tall, lean muscle – dons a form-fitting armor of black and purple as well. The only other color is the white fur rimming dark boots.

But what truly catches her eyes is the necklace twining loosely around his fingers and the pendant that dangles from it. The chain he could probably break between his fingers from how fine and slim it is. The crimson stone set into the silver pendant has amethyst lining the edges and it glints from an unseen light.

He strides toward her, only stopping once he's a foot away. His eyes bare down onto her but she doesn't falter. She stares back up at him with just as much fierce fury. "I don't have a choice."

"Ah, yes. That is true. In this space time stops and for a moment we can meet."

"What do you want Caius?"

His brows draw up in a mocking expression, "It doesn't suit you to play ignorant."

"It suits you to be relentless." She turns her gaze to the side, afraid to meet his eyes – afraid to give in. "My answer hasn't changed and it's no."

"Even for the security of your dear sister's future, you will selfishly keep living as she dies?"

"Maybe I just don't believe your tale of Gods and Goddesses. Besides, why would one _Goddess_ give us the chance to save them?" She scoffs, "I must be going crazy." This seems to do the trick and elicits the exact reaction she wants.

Caius takes a knee before her and grasps roughly at her chin, forcing her aqua orbs to meet his deep lavender ones. He glares at her, but it's lost it's edge. This time he seems vulnerable. As if he's at his breaking point and he's desperate – oh so desperate. But she doesn't give in even noticing this. She hardens her gaze and grits her teeth.

"I'm not a hero."

His touch is like poison that steadily weakens her defenses. His fingers dig into her skin and threaten to bruise her jaw. Even still she doesn't flinch or cry out. She's far tougher than he gives her credit for. Once she proves this once more he's yanking his hand away. Caius drops down, sitting as he brushes a hand over his face – keeping his back to her. "Were you not the one who first spoke of hope, Claire?"

She bristles at the use of her name and snaps at him out of habit, "_Lightning_." She sighs soon after and lets the silence wrap around them in an comforting chill.

A year ago her sister, Serah, had been diagnosed with an incurable disease, one that didn't even have a name. Shortly after receiving the news that her younger sibling surely won't make it, she encountered this space. She had cried herself to sleep; the only time when she could be sure that Serah would not see the weakness. Instead of waking up upon opening her eyes, she was granted this dark scene.

That was when she met Caius Ballad.

They fought at first, brandishing weapons and armor from pure will. This space is magical, something they found out quickly. After tiring themselves upon three different visits, they instead sat back to back and talked. It was cold and more banter filled than an actual conversation, but over time they came to know of what was happening.

Caius was from a world where fantasy ruled free and they freely spoke of the higher beings. Lightning knew nothing of this and kept her mask of doubt up as a shield. But as Caius began to explain his situation she began to realize that this was not something her brain had concocted from its exhausted stupor.

He had a sister as well, a young girl he had adopted from a town that had been burned to the ground. She was the only survivor and he wanted nothing more than to protect her. Which was why he was here. She, just as Serah, was stricken with the disease. The same disease. One that started with stealing the eyesight of the victim and then proceeding to render them helpless by seizing their other senses.

They were both at the same stage. Their sight gone, their taste almost vanished, and their hearing the next to leave them. And Caius attacked her again for her callousness when she shrugged him off. He told her he found a solution. One that required them to give up their own senses to allow their loved one to live. That this darkness would become their home – trapped forever in their own illusions and dreams.

Lightning had doubted him at first. He began to guess what was happening to her dear sister and she slowly began to give in. Not that she dared to admit it. Instead she projected words of hope – that there had to be a cure. One that didn't call for a sacrifice that would leave the sisters alone. Caius' words after that left her cold and she knew he was right.

And it's those same words that draw her back to the matter at hand.

"No one can protect them, not even us."

She shakes her head, "You're wrong."

"Am I? Your eyes, bestowed to you by Etro, should be able to see what happens if you decline."

Lightning closes her eyes in response, she doesn't want to but it's as if the statement is a command. Behind her eyelids she can see Serah collapsing, sinking into death's endless darkness. It frightens her, truly scares her to her very core, and she has to open her eyes. Lightning takes a deep breath and licks at her lips, finding that her mouth is parched.

Caius turns back to her and reaches out, caressing her cheek. The touch is like fire and she can't deny it. She wants it – needs it – longs for it. She finds it hard to live without it and aches to slip into this dreamless sleep just to see him again. Even while at the same time hating what he brings with him – the reality of her sister's death hanging on her every decision.

He draws her forward, luring her close until she's leaning forward. His thumb brushes over her lips and he chuckles, remembering the first time he had dared to touch her face. Frankly, it had ended in blood dripping from the bite mark she had left without hesitation. Caius dips forward to meet her, pecking her lips.

"Do you hate me so much you'd forsake your sister's life?"

Her words are a whisper, one that even Caius can't believe he hears, "I don't hate you."

It calms them both and he can't stop himself once the words leave her lips. He pulls back only to take her right hand with him. He presses her palm against his chest. "Do you feel that?"

She nods slightly, staring up into his hypnotic eyes.

"Chaos' heart beats only to be with the one that has Etro's eyes. Won't you help me? And in turn, I will help you. And then Chaos and Etro will bless us both with what we want more than anything."

Lightning lowers her gaze and she doesn't even have to say it. He knows she's scared. If it weren't for being with her, he would be as well. But he can quell it thanks to her and it's exactly why he's able to draw her up into his arms. Her folds of shawls slip from her shoulders as she reaches up, wrapping her arms over his shoulders.

She can't deny him, there's just no fight left in her body to fight her destiny. As long as Serah is safe, she's content with fading into the shadows with this man she's grown to not be able to live without. The second the thought solidifies in her mind as a resolve, the ground beneath them gives way. Slowly sinking into the black beneath them, it sucks them in like quicksand.

As they begin to disappear, Caius reaches up and clasps the necklace around her neck. It's only then that she takes note of the bracelet around his wrist and how it matches the pendant. The second the amulet touches her skin it feels as though electricity is shooting through her veins. She closes her eyes, welcoming the endless sleep as Caius brings his lips to her ear.

"Our fates will release their destinies." They trail back up to her lips, "You will never leave me... my Goddess."

And he captures her lips, sealing their contract with a kiss that has her head spinning. A moment later they vanish beneath the darkness. Ripples fade out from where they had been until they're gone without a trace.


End file.
